All I knew was despair
by meloknight
Summary: For Amy reality has made her wish the fantasy world she lived in wasn't broken and scattered across the cold truth. Her best friend Sally begins dating the guy she had been in love with for the longest time (Sonic). Eventually she decides it's time to end everything but luckily someone saves her and makes reality seem alright
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"As time passed by I fell so helplessly in love with you and in the end it all came crashing down and I was left with the same despair I only knew as love" - Me

A light breeze swept in the wide open window of a bedroom, slightly shaking the light blue curtains and Soft music played. The two teenage girls who occupied that room laid there, one on a turquoise bean bag and the other on a double bed, over crowded with pillows, which seemed to match the colour of the curtains. Neither of the girls spat a single word but just laid there listening to the music, feeling their minds drift away with the well played guitar as they imagined a forest path that could take them anywhere. Walking side-by-side, hurdling over moss covered tree trunks and hopping on rocks as rain droplets fell from the leafs above but soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked the Squirrel

"It's your mom Sally, Sonic is here to pick you up darling" Sally's mom replied

"Sorry Amy, We'll hang out some other time, I promise" Sally shrugged

"No it's fine, some other time" Amy put on a fake smile trying not to let her true emotions leak out

Truth be told the poor girl was dying inside, her best friend was dating the one she had loved for the longest time ever. She didn't want to tell Sally nor did she know how to tell her. All she knew how to was let her despair build up. Eventually Amy hit the point where despair was so easy to take in and she didn't expect anything other than that leeching feeling to eat her up inside.

"Amy you know if you want i can get Sonic to drop you off on our way to the movies" Sally smiled

"No, it's okay please don't, enjoy your date I'll be fine" Amy rubbed her arm

"Don't be silly Amy, Sonic doesn't mind and it's the least I can do for bailing on you"

"Sal, I'm fine, i have to stop by a place on the way home anyway so its okay" reassured

"Well suit yourself, I'll say hi to Sonic for you"

"...M'kay"

Both girls got ready and left the room that was once a relaxing atmosphere. When they exited the house Amy watched Sally hop into Sonic's blue convertible and kiss him. She felt the tears build yet they never flowed. Slowly she began walking away wishing she was able to un see the happiness they brought each other. As Amy walked she noticed the park. She decided to stop by to try and clear her thoughts. While taking a stroll through the park she noticed an empty bench. She walked toward it and sat down. Before she knew it the tears she held onto began flowing, they refused to stop, waiting for the trapped cries to be freed in order to accompany them.

"Is this seat taken" asked a crimson eyed hedgehog

"Shadow..." Amy said wiping the stream of tear off her cheeks

Shadow sat down next to her, not particularly interested in her answer to his question though he was curious as to why she was silently crying.

"What brings you here today miss rose?" He asked in a formal tone as usual

"Have you ever fallen in love with anyone before?" She asked in a raspy voice

Shadow looked down into the fragile girls big glistening jade eyes. "Never mind, it was silly of me to ask" She brushed the question off as if it were dirt. Shadow was speechless for a couple of seconds, but he was eventually able to collect his thoughts and answer her question.

"It's not silly, it's just..." Shadow didn't know what word to use

"Strange" She said sadly

Shadow could sense the sorrow in her voice and without thinking he instinctively grabbed her shoulders. Amy felt a shiver run down her spine. The two sat in silence staring into each other's eyes. Not one of them wanting to break the eye contact they shared. However it little droplets began falling from the sky which then lead to rain. Shadow stood up and took Amy's hand, dashing off. Amy didn't know where he was taking her but she didn't ask. It didn't matter anyway, because for the first time in a while she felt warm inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author note – Yeah really sorry guys I haven't uploaded in so long I was really busy and I kinda lost my flare for writing. I also decided to re- write chapter's 2 and 3 because they were super crappy, so here they are and because I was such a prick and didn't upload for such a long time I'll make sure to upload pretty soon maybe two chapters next week hopefully :P)**

Chapter 2

It only took a few seconds for the rain to begin falling heavy and only a few more for Amy's heart to flutter. Running through the park with Shadow, fingers intertwined with each other only made the feeling grow deeper. She couldn't see his facial expression or tell how he felt but all she knew was he was the cause of the unexplainable feeling inside her. She soon found her eyes sinking shut and wishing the moment with Shadow would last an eternity.

The silence and heavy rain didn't stop however the running did. Before Amy knew it. She'd found herself halted at the entrance of a big sandstone villa. They stood in front of two large brown doors, until they opened revealing a beautiful entrance room and set of two curved staircases. Elegance. As she stepped foot in the house she realised her and Shadow weren't holding hands anymore and the feeling of warmth had gotten fainter. As Shadow walked down the hallway Amy followed. They arrived in the kitchen. He motioned for Amy to take a seat at the middle island. She obeyed and sat down. She stared down at her lap nervously playing with her fingers hoping the silence would break.

"Would you care for a drink" he asked. The silence had finally broken. She looked up at the crimson eyed hedgehog debating in her head her reply. She nodded. "Water please" she smiled. "Wait here, I'll get you a bottle". With that said he left the room. Amy sat on the stool patiently, waiting for Shadow to come back. They didn't speak much, but something about Shadow's company drew her in. It made her really want to cherish it. She had her family, Sally and of course other friends however their company just didn't feel anything like Shadow's and she couldn't figure out why. The sound of footsteps appeared breaking her thoughts. She felt relived thinking it was Shadow on his way with her water.

"Good evening pretty young lady, now who might you be?" The person spoke. Amy turned around to look at this person, knowing it was most definitely not Shadow. Instead it was a green hedgehog, with piercing gold eyes shielded by a pair of specs. The hedgehog wore a black dress shirt with grey suit bottoms and to top him off a devious smirk. "You aren't lost are you, because that'd be a shame" he said as he walked closer to her, examining her every detail. "Yes, a real shame". He was now towering Amy. She felt her heart race in panic as he brought his right hand up to cup her chin and placed his free hand on her waist. Frozen, her personal space was invaded. He held his hungry eyes on her, lusting for her to do the same. "Please do tell, what's a gorgeous girl like yourself, doing in a place like this without company?" His actions only getting more eager. With his free hand it went from being placed on her waist to sliding down to her thigh deadly slow. Anxiously, she tried break free and avoid eye-contact as much as possible. When she had finally mustered up the courage to speak someone else began to.

"Leave her alone Glosserick" Growled a familiar voice.

It was Shadow. Amy felt herself at ease when she heard and saw him. He stood a couple of meters away, arms folded, impatiently tapping his foot glaring at the green hedgehog. Glosserick casually backed up from Amy. He looked at Shadow, but his smirk hadn't vanished it had gotten more malicious. "So Shadow has finally brought home a toy for play time" he chuckled. Shadow's glare had only gotten more intense but he didn't speak a word. To him it was a waste of time anyway, Glosserick was always like this. He was a man-whore hungering for entertainment as well as women. With that he continued speaking in his ill-mannered tone to Shadow.

"What? Too good for words". Shadow looked over at Amy, their eyes met. He could tell she was still very uncomfortable. He decided it was time to end Glosserick's fun.

"You continue to always be bothersome I see" Shadow rolled his eyes. "Indeed still as sharp as always little brother". 'What! LITTLE BROTHER!?' Amy thought to herself bewildered. "I can't help but wonder Shadow why it is that you look at me as if I am a mere insect to you". "The answer is within your question; you are a mere insect to me" Shadow spoke. The tension in the air grew to the point where it was almost tangible, these two clearly weren't the best of friends. She quietly watched the both of them pleading mentally for them to stop.

Glosserick didn't seem to care about what Shadow had said he was more interested in the pink hedgehog sitting in front of him. He had taken a liking to Shadow's new _toy_ and intended on swooping her away from Shadow.

In a swift second he grabbed Amy's tender hand and placed a kiss on it. Amy's face turned a light shade of pink in disbelief. "Well, it seems our little meeting must end short, until next time beautiful" He winked. With that said Glosserick exited the room quicker than he entered it making sure to look Shadow in the eye smugly while leaving.

He was out of site leaving the two hedgehogs alone at last. Shadow walked over to Amy and took the seat next to her. She was keen on asking about Glosserick. Before she could open her mouth to speak Shadow bet her to it, again. "That moron you encountered is unfortunately my nineteen year old step brother" Shadow sighed.

"He doesn't really act his age does he" Amy giggled. Her comment made Shadow smirk a little which surprised her she'd never seen him wear such an expression, one that made him look …

"~so good" she cooed forgetting it was out loud. Shadow looked over at her puzzled. Her faced turned immediately red. She didn't mean to let that slip out. The two shared an awkward moment of silence until Shadow cleared his throat and proceeded to speak.

"The rain has stopped, I'll drive you home".

She nodded feeling her heart ache a little. She really didn't want her time with Shadow to end, not at all but it had to. The two exited the kitchen and made their way to Shadow's garage. The garage was pretty big. It had two beautiful looking sports cars in it and a motorcycle. The car which Shadow had walked over to was one very familiar to Amy. It was his black Maserati ghibli. A very classy choice of car. She'd seen him a couple of times standing locking it in the school car park while she drove in.

He opened the passenger seat door. Amy walked over, thanked him then sat in. He jogged over to the other side and sat in. He began the car and then they were off. The ride was quiet at the start of the trip to Amy's home, until she'd thought to herself 'Shadow doesn't actually know where I live'.

"Hey Shadow…"

"Mh"

"Don't you need my address?"

"You seem to have bad memory"

"How?"

"I've been to your home a couple of times, actually many times"

"What!? When?"

"When we were much younger, our fathers are friends, I used to come over often to your home"

"Oh" She smiled. "My memory really is bad" She giggled. Shadow snickered a little in return to her giggle. She couldn't help but smile when she heard Shadow snicker. She felt happy knowing Shadow felt somewhat happy being with her. She decided to continue talking to him.

"Uhm Shadow, how long have you and Glosserick been…brothers?"

"For 9 years now"

"Wow so ever since you were 8?"

"Yes, at the time I wasn't too pleased with the idea of having him around, but his mother was lovely so I accepted it, she's a very kind hearted humble person, I'm guessing that's the reason why my father fell for her"

"What about Glosserick?"

"He's very different from his mother Celia, not even a spec of her personality is within him, he's always looking for a fight, and when our parents go overseas he's always increasingly more bothersome enough so I sometimes end up staying in the guest house or going to a friend's house"

Amy couldn't help herself she burst out with uncontrollable laughter. Glosserick really drove Shadow insane. Shadow smirked at the sight of Amy laughing, he was pleased she was happy more so because of him. It was a lot better than seeing her in tears or a sorrowful expression painted on her face. The talking carried on for the rest of the trip. A river of nostalgia came flooding in when Amy talked about her childhood and how she met Sally. She even slightly started to remember bits of her childhood with Shadow when he told her some stories.

"We're here"

"Oh". Amy felt her throat dry up. She'd had so much fun talking to Shadow that she'd forgotten they'd been on the way to her house the whole time. Shadow parked the car in front of her front gates and walked her up to her house. On the way down her path she'd stopped. The sun was setting and the sky looked gorgeous. It started off as a pale blue cloud covered sky lit with white stars going down in into a merge of pink and scarlet sky and of course a dark redish-orange sun slowly sinking down into the sea of pink.

Shadow noticed her stop so he did so to. He took a moment to look at the sky. He glanced over at her. Her eyes were lit up like the starry sky with astonishment, sparkling like real emeralds. He couldn't help but stare at her as she looked up at the sky, she looked absolutely beautiful. The sky couldn't even compare to her beauty. He walked over to her and reached out his hand. Amy broke free from her trance and looked at him and then glanced at his hand. It were as if they were the only two people in the world. She felt the world tilt, air become lighter and heart sing. Her red glossed lips curled into an innocent smile. She slowly brought her hand up and then placed it on Shadow's. She laced her fingers in between his. He continued to walk her to her front entrance.

They stopped at the door and said their goodbyes.

"Hey Shadow, thank you for this evening."

"You're welcome Keeper"

"So just my last name huh? Not my first?" She giggled. Shadow couldn't help but smile too.

"Well I'll be on my way now, have a nice night Amy Rose Keeper" He said, then began walking. Amy didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Hey! Uhm Shadow…"

"Yes" he turned around. She brought out her rose gold iphone6 plus which was in a transparent phone case covered in purple hearts.

"W-want to ex-exchange n-numbers?" she stuttered nervously. He stared at her in disbelief. Did she really just ask him that? He brought out his cell phone which was the same as hers but in black. He walked over to her. They exchanged numbers and then once again said their goodbyes.

"Goodnight Keeper" He waved.

"Goodnight Shadow" She smiled. She watched him jog down the pathway to his car and then quickly went inside her home. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She slowly sank down until she felt the cold marble floor under her bottom through her red skirt.

"Today was just great" She whispered to herself cupping her cheek. It really was a great day because she just couldn't seem to stop herself from smiling for the remainder of the day. Even while eating dinner with her parents or getting ready for bed her smile just wouldn't seem to vanish.

For the first time in a while reality didn't seem that bad.

 **Yeah sorry guys for a long chapter, I honestly think the ending was pretty crap but hopefully chapter 4's ending isn't really bad. I always get my best friend to proof read my stories 'n' chaps and she says they're good but they don't really seem to satisfy meh ;-;. I promise I'll try and update more often, well that's if you guys want meh too and if you guys have any requests for feel free to ask I'll tries ma best to do requests if I can and stuff if you want 'em and also thanks for the support even though some of my stories are crappy XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Amy's dream*

She ran through the flower filled park chasing after Shadow. They were playing a sweet game of tag. She felt light on her feet, like the ground was pushing her up. She laughed as she got closer to Shadow almost about to catch him. Whenever she gained on him he'd just speed up more and chuckle as she reached her hand but failed in an attempt to catch him. They continued running until they got to their school. Shadow ran in, and Amy ran in after him. She hadn't realised her surrounding until she'd lost Shadow in the crowd.

"Hey Shadow…" She called, her voice almost shrinking into a whisper. The fun was no more. "Where did you go?" She question afraid. She stopped in her tracks looking around for Shadow until she saw her best friend.

With Sonic. Their happiness sent arrows piercing through her heart. She knew how she felt was wrong. Feelings for Sonic, weren't right. "He belongs to Sally now and they're happy together, you should support them." The voice in her head spoke. "Happier than you could ever make him" "Obsessive".

Silence…

The world came to halt. Amy felt her heartbeat increase rapidly, thumping out of her chest. It beat so loud she could hear it over the crowd, the noise coming from the other students couldn't compare. It was the only thing she could hear, the beating of her heart. The restless pounding of a drum. Her throat felt tight, as if she was being suffocated. She felt herself gasping for air. The world she knew had fallen down way too fast. Breaking free from reality had just became even more of a nightmare.

"Please stop" Amy begged.

A stream of warm salty tears rolled down her face. She watched Sonic kiss Sally at the end of the school hallway, crowded with other students just passing by going through their normal daily routine. To her she felt like she was the only one there, the only one drowning in heartache. Every time she tried to take a few steps back and run away, the closer she'd get to them. She unconsciously took steps toward them.

Running away wasn't an option…

*End of dream*

Gasping, Amy woke up covered in cold sweat. She immediately sat up, feeling cold chills crawling down her spine. She brought her hand up to her face to touch her cheeks. They were warm and covered in half dried tears. She'd been crying in reality too. She glanced at her cell phone on the nightstand next to her bed. She picked it up to check the time. It was 4:42 a.m. She lazily dropped her phone on her lap. She couldn't get back to sleep after that nightmare. She glanced down at her cell again. She picked up and unlocked. She went into messages and began texting, Shadow. Why it was him she chose to text other than cream or Rouge failed to reach her, but the urge to text him didn't.

 _Amy: Hey…._

He didn't reply at first so she waited, and then she began rationally thinking. Why the heck would he be up at this time? She decided to just leave her phone. As she was about plop it back down on the nightstand she felt a vibration and ding. He replied.

 _Shadow: What are you doing up so late?_

 _Amy: I could ask you the same_

 _Shadow: I asked you first_

 _Amy: Well…_

 _Shadow: Yes?_

 _Amy: I had a bad dream_

 _Shadow: Care to share?_

 _Amy: I'm sorry, I just can't… I'm sorry…_

 _Shadow: It's fine, just get some sleep, maybe you'll feel better by tomorrow_

 _Amy: I can't sleep though_

 _Shadow: Try_

 _Amy: I tried already_

 _Shadow: Continue trying_

 _Amy: No it's fine, I'll find something to pass the time_

 _Shadow: Suit yourself, however what happens if you're too tired to drive to school in a couple of hours_

 _Amy: you have a point_

 _Shadow: You should stay home and wait until morning. Also since you'll be too tired to drive tomorrow I could always offer you a lift_

 _Amy: Okay, thank you_

 _Shadow: You're welcome_

The conversation ended.

Amy locked her phone and placed it back in its original position on the nightstand. She laid back down on her bed and very soon found herself drifting off back to sleep.

It was now 7 a.m.

"Urg!" Amy groaned as her went off on her phone. She was really tired. She sulked and got off of bed dragging her tired feet and legs across the cold marble floor. She missed the warmth from her bed. She went into her bathroom and turned the shower on. She stepped in the warm shower and went through her morning routine.

*Time skip – cause who cares about all the details:P (just can't be bothered with em XP)*

She grabbed her backpack and her phone and hopped down the stairs while trying to put on her brown booties. She'd already lost so much time in the shower because she was too tired to care. She rushed in through the kitchen doors. She stopped at the door and began walking towards the middle island where her father was seated reading a newspaper and mother was standing humming while flipping pancakes.

"Good Moring, Darling!" Her parents both chirped in-sync.

"Good morning, mom and dad" Amy smiled. She sat down next to her father receiving a pat on the head from him and stroke on her cheek from her mother. They loved her so much. Her mother handed her over a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks Mom" Amy smiled.

"Anything for my beam of Sunshine" Her mother blew a kiss.

The family sat at the table talking for a bit. The scene was peaceful, like any other morning she spent with her parents. While talking to her parents her phone went off. Shadow had texted.

 _Shadow: I've arrived_

 _Amy: Okay, I'll be out in a sec_

She stood up and headed toward the door. She stopped in her tracks when she heard her mom call on her.

"Wait darling! Aren't you forgetting something?" Her mom asked with giggling holding a pink coffee flask decorated with buttercups. Amy giggled and went to get her flask from her mom. She thanked her and pecked her on the cheek. Amy jogged out the house, down the path and to Shadow's car. She opened the passenger seat door and sat inside. As soon as she sat in there were no greetings, just that familiar silence. He began driving when she'd clicked her seatbelt in. throughout the duration of the ride it was quiet. Amy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out to see who had texted her.

It was Sally.

 _Sally: Hey! Boo how you doing haven't talked to you in like forever I miss you :(_

Amy felt her throat tighten and dry. She remembered that she'd eventually bump into Sally and Sonic today. She didn't want to reply so tried to ignore it but Sally kept sending broken heart and sad face emojis. Shadow glanced at Amy for a second. She held her phone up to her chest and her eyes were shut tight. She was avoiding something.

"What's the matter?" He asked

"Nothing…" She paused

"If it was nothing then you would not be unsettled"

"You have me figured out… I just can't bring myself to talk to Sally" She sighed

"Why?"

"Well, I had a bad dream last night…"

"The one you talked to me about?"

"Yeah, and she was in it"

"I won't persist on you sharing if you don't want to"

"Mmh no it's fine, but thanks" She slightly smiled.

"Is there anything else on your mind?"

"No not really"

"Well if you don't mind me saying, I think you should reply to her"

"Mmh, yeah I should"

The talking stopped.

Amy looked back at her phone and unlocked it. She began texting back.

 _Amy: Hey, I'm awesome. How've you been?_

 _Sally: Awww I've been missing you ;-; we haven't talked in forever_

 _Amy: I was literally at your house yesterday lol_

 _Sally: I know lol so see you at school Sonic's driving me there right now 3_

Anytime Sonic's name was mentioned by Sally, God did she feel like jumping off a cliff. Her best friend was supposed to be there for her. She was, but there to take what was rightfully hers but she didn't have the privilege of saying Sonic was hers. "He never was and never will be" The voice in her head spoke again. Something inside her cracked, the pieces were scattered about. Her emotions were everywhere.

She began crying, the worst type. The type where the cries went unheard and the pain was almost unbearable. The tears slid down her now rosy checks. Her eyes began getting red and puffy. Still no noise. She began wiping the waterfall of tears on her face. As she did so Shadow glanced over at her to check up on her. He stopped the car with no warning. Surprised she looked over at him. He felt his heart being squeezed when he saw her in such a state. He did the same thing he did yesterday. He lifted up his hand and waited for Amy to take it. She quickly wiped off the remainder of tears she had on her cheeks. She brought her hand up and placed it on his. Their fingers intertwined with each other. Not a word was spoken until Amy held his hand.

"It pains me to see you in tears, I want to be of help" Shadow spoke with sorrow lingering in his voice.

When Shadow spoke those words Amy couldn't help but continue her tears, however this time the cries were set free. Shadow slowly lifted up his free arm wrapping it around Amy bringing her into his chest making sure not to let go of her hand. Shadow was just too sweet. She stopped crying and explained everything to Shadow. She told him about how she felt about Sonic, how Sally liked him too, about the dream and pretty much everything else she felt. After hearing the whole truth Shadow had a better understanding of her position, he felt angered and pitiful at the same time. Why would she let something like things happen and how could someone be so capable of harming such a fragile being.

"I promise to eradicate that faker from your heart" Shadow vowed.

Amy nodded as she felt her heart race and face heat up. She couldn't find the words say to him. The unknown feeling stirred up in her again. There was something special about it this time, it was much stronger. She leaned back in her seat, staring out the window. All she could hope for is that he'd fulfil his promise. After the heartfelt moment shared, he began driving again, not letting go of her hand. When they'd arrived at school Shadow parked his car and looked over at Amy. She looked up him. She finally had something to say.

"Can we stay like this forever?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't want to let go or go anywhere" Amy blushed. She kept her gaze fixed on Shadow who was lost for words. His heart began racing rapidly. 'What is this?' He asked himself mentally. Not long after the racing heart he felt his face heat up. All he could do was nod. Amy nervously smiled and quickly looked away. It took guts to say what was on her mind, something she hadn't been able to do for a very long time. She was slightly chuffed, Shadow had actually agreed to do as she said. Soon that feeling turned into something else. She began feeling bad about what she'd said to Shadow. She thought to herself that she had no right to tell Shadow what to do, so she once again looked at him. She began to speak.

"Shadow…"

He looked at her. Still not being able to speak any words.

"…"

"I'm sorry…" She sighed.

"How so?" He finally spoke. He was puzzled to why she was apologizing.

"I'm being a too pushy, I shouldn't have said what I had said".

"It didn't bother me" He smirked. Amy too found herself speechless, she couldn't find the words but she knew no searching was needed. She smiled at Shadow. This shone brighter than the sun itself, its beauty had no adjective to compliment it. A smile Shadow found himself drawn too, something so heartfelt. He couldn't help but smile too. They let go of each other's hands in order to get out of the car and grab their school materials but as soon as Shadow had locked his car. He looked over at Amy who was holding her hand out for Shadow to take this time. She still wore that beautiful smile he thought to himself then took her hand.

They walked to the school building. It was still pretty early. School started at 8:35 a.m. and it was only just 8:15. Not many people were around. Shadow had walked Amy all the way to her locker. They stood in front of it, Amy leaning against it and Shadow standing in front of her. They talked to pass the time. Amy was in such a good mood. She pleaded Shadow to tell her more stories of his childhood. He chuckled a little and did so. He couldn't bear to see her gorgeous smile stripped off its equally gorgeous face. They kept talking until Amy lost concentration. She noticed Sally and Sonic walk in through the front door. Her smile had vanished. It felt weird seeing them two together, she just didn't feel like crying. She felt saddened but not as much as she did when she was alone. It was like something had taken away most of the sorrow or was shielding it. She looked up at Shadow who was looking down at her in concern. Was it Shadow? Was he the cause of this? She asked herself. She'd forgotten about the couple at the end of the hallway making their way to her and Shadow.

"OMG!" Sally gasped.

Amy's thoughts had been interrupted by Sally. She completely forgot that she was coming over to her and Shadow.

"Oh, hey Sally" She smiled. Shadow knew this smile too well, it was her distress one. She was put in a position she didn't like.

"DON'T 'hey' ME YOUDIDN'T TELL ME YOU AND SHADZ WERE A THING!" She jumped up and down fan girling.

"It's about time Shadz" Sonic smirked "You even managed to snatch yourself a hot one too".

Shadow glared at Sonic for his rude comment. He was about to say something but Amy stroked his arm. He'd forgotten she was in distress and felt uneasy. He cooled his temper. He wrapped his arm Amy's waist and began speaking.

"Yeah, you're right" Shadow faked a smirk. Sonic chuckled, Sally began talking about plans for double dates while still and fan girling. Amy looked up at Shadow. She felt blush musk her cheeks and a smile curl on her lips. Shadow was something else. She literally forgot about Sonic's existence thanks to Shadow.

"Well, catch you two lovebirds around" Sonic winked as he dragged Sally away who was pouting and complaining about not finished talking. He sighed but chuckled straight afterwards. After they had fled the scene the two hedgehogs were left almost completely alone. People began flooding into the school little by little. Shadow had unwrapped his arm from Amy's waist. They looked at each and then began conversation.

"Well…" Amy smirked.

"I meant what I said, I promised to help you did I not?" Shadow spoke.

"Yeah, I'm glad you did" Amy smiled. The same smile that drew Shadow in was back. He made her happy. She couldn't help but hug him. The hug was filled with genuineness and sincerity. It was warm. She was truly thankful to have Shadow. He was the one. The one that would one day climb up the steps to reach the top of the tower she was trapped in and break her free from the fantasies she longed would become reality. He was the one that would become her hero.


End file.
